Spit-Viper Cat Clan
Spit-Viper Cat Clan is the name of a four part series documenting the lives of the Hunters Pack (primarily) as well as the Cobras, Prissypops, Deathnotes, Isis B and Indigo Packs. However, the Hunters were the star pack on the docu-drama. All four seasons were a huge sucess, despite many great tragedies. In 2010, a hour long documentary was filmed as well as an epilougue to the four-year chronical. History In 2005, the SVCTR researchers and cheif workers were contacted about making a documentary again at the reserve and this time it being a prolonged tale. The SVCTR agreed to let the filmers return again and they began to collect footage of groups such as Ungulunga , Cobras, Tagears, Hunters...ect.....The SVCTR zoologists also took their own personal footage of significant events. At the end of the year, they had decided to film the Hunters and the zoologists filled them in on the Hunters life history. They decided there was a good storyline, good charactors and most of all a strong, productive alpha pair whom, according to footage and previous battles, were great military leaders that lead with iron paws. Soon, each individual began to have a personality developed and some were given screen names. While most individuals were caring, daring or bold and cocky, the personalities and good/bad guy versus on Keeper and Scorcher was questionable. Eventually, they decided to let the viewers decide. In January 2006, the filmers set out to begin filming the show's first season. The filming went on into June but the vast majority of footage was collected from February to May. The series ended with the final battle Hunters fought with Cobras and drove them away. A few characters died during the filming but few deaths were ever mentioned. The season aired in August 2006 and included 13 episodes, bonus footage and deleated behavior. The first season was a huge sucess and it was decided to allow the filmers to return and film Hunters over the course of the next few years. Like the year previously, filmers returned in January 2007 and began to film. This time, however, footage collecting extended into August, this time ending with the birth of seven kits belonging to Keeper. Battles were not as feirce as they had been in the previous season but kits were abundant. Events such as Sharky's predation, Lee-Ann's final eviction and later death from a wound inflicted from Keeper, and Ruby's unexpected kits made up the key events of the season. However, it got enough views to cause a longing for a third season. In March 2008, the events kicked off dramatically when shortly before the filmers hit the feild, four Sports males immigrated into the group. The majority of the viewers had voted that Scorcher, the dominate male was a good character while others remained balanced between good and bad for Keeper (with more leaning towards the good side). However, the third season was twinged with many battles with new aggressors the Isis (Isis B in reality), surprising turns of events and a final group split in November. This was the first year that filmers had filmed throughout the year. However, they had had a delayed start so the third season didn't air until March 2009 and ended June. By the time the third season ended, filming for season four had already began as of January 2009. However, this season was the final one. The aggrssion between rival groups had become intense. Though raiding burrows is perfectly natural, viewers went against it. Also, one of the most beloved viper-cats, Scorcher, was killed early in the season. Afterwards, viewer ratings dropped a bit but it was still another hit. Afterwards, a new male was introduced: Dirtclaw. He became Scorcher's sucessor, though many thought he was a replacement for the long term dominate male. However, Keeper's aggression increased a bit but soon events calmed down and the fourth season ended calmly. It aired in September and ended in late November. By October 2009, however, the filmers wanted to make a suitable ending for the Hunter's chronical. They began filming again in March 2010 after agreeing that this was their fifth and final year filming Hunters. The footage was collected to be used as the series epilogue. It premiered in early January 2011. It too, was a sucess. However, it was not as dramatic as the previous seasons as it covered almost an entire year. However, at the end, Keeper was killed by a snake bite ( in reality she survives) and her daughter Bucky was said to be the next great leader for the group and though the group had lost their greatest leader, the future of the group was in safe, secure paws. The Hunters chronical was ended and demands decreased. Main Characters Keeper-black, facial scar, radio collar (seasons 1-4). The Hunters feirce dominate female. Played by Keeper Hunters. Scorcher-rustic red, one eye, scars and shredded ears, radio collar (season 3 and 4). Hunters powerful, charasmatic dominate male. Played by Scorcher Sports. Raven-brown-chocolate female who is one of the Hunters' primary caregivers under Keeper who is killed. Played by Raven Hunters. Ruby-a amber colored female, also a caregiver and one of the highest ranking females. She often likes to take power into her own paws and takes out her aggression on those under her. Played by Ruby Hunters. Dirtclaw-a gray male who takes over dominance after Scorcher is killed. (in reality he is Keeper's cousin). Played by Dirtclog Sports. Bud-brown male and Dirtclaw's brother who helps him claim dominance in the group. Played by Mud Sports. Bucky-brown-tan and amber female who is a loyal supporter of her mother Keeper. She takes over dominance in her mother's absence in the epilogue and is seen as the dominate female in the end of the chronical. Played by Bucky Hunters. Shy-Keeper and Scorcher's ever-vidulent son who shows perfect dominant material. Played by Shy Hunters. Kim-a brave young daughter of Keeper who takes over in Raven's place as the cheif caregiver as well as working with her brother Shy as a group guard. She shows good leadership qualities and is Bucky's biggest rival in being the heir to Keeper's throne. Played by Kim Hunters. Leah-Keeper's sister and the new dominate female of the Deathnotes. Played by L Hunters. Severus-the leader of the Cobras rival pack. He is finally vanquished in the end of season one. Played by Severus Cobras. Anna-the dominate female of the Cobras who abandons her mate as said in season two after he is attacked by a predator. Played by Alivania Cobras. Herald-he stands apart from the rest of the Cobras pack. He's Severus' son who is a pacifist who roves near Hunters and mates with Keeper's daughter Leslie. Played by a wild roving male. Mallace-the dominate female of the Isis. Marvin-Mallace's mate and the dominate male of the Isis. Mario-a roving male from an unmentioned rival group. He is not played by the real Mario Sports but by several males who have roved at Hunters. Ajaxx-a roving male Finch-a roving male Chutney-a roving male. Category:Spit Viper Cat Clan Category:Kazi Documentaries